


the life and death and life again of laurel lance

by valkyrierising



Series: come on you stranger, you legend, you martyr, and shine! [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrierising/pseuds/valkyrierising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And what is the future where Laurel doesn't live?” she says, voice a bit raw as she wiped away tears.</p><p> </p><p>“The events you witnessed in the Star City of 2046. More or less close to what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gideon, can we change the timeline?”</p><p> </p><p>“In this case, failure to not change causes it to head towards a bleaker future, one where Star is weakened enough that Slade Wilson’s children can take control.”</p><p> </p><p>She inhaled, thinking it was as good as any as confirmation that this was something that they had to interfere. She refused to believe that Laurel could die, not when they’d suffered so much. It just wasn’t an option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the life and death and life again of laurel lance

The future was a constant and evolving thing. There were parts that could not be fractured, the fixed points that always had a way of coming. Other parts of the future however were up in the air. Humans lived and died for as long as history could remembered and some humans, were integral to shaping the future, for better or for worse. Gideon thought about this often as Mr. Hunter frequently told the team about not disturbing the timeline. Today, Gideon thought this as Mr. Rory informed the others of the time hunters sent after them following the ruckus they’ve caused throughout time.

 

Gideon felt a disturbance in their database. The team was silent as Mr. Rory took his seat and Gideon’s current feed of the timestream took a turn into the dark. An abrupt shift of the timeline, moving towards a different future, a future that wasn’t foreseen. It was an em dash in the middle of a story that was still being told.

 

The news flashed through Gideon’s database; ELEVEN FIFTY NINE, STAR CITY; LAUREL LANCE DIES - DAMIEN DARHK KILLED IN PRISON ESCAPE. And followed after: LAUREL LANCE, ADA, REVEALED TO BE MASKED VIGILANTE BLACK CANARY.

 

Gideon’s databank flashed towards a decrepit tower in the sky; the Watchtower, the image flashes and dims. Gideon’s memory data bank flashed towards 2046; the future where Oliver Queen was alive and Grant Wilson’s gang overran Star City. The future there wasn’t a definitive thing, but Gideon could see that the events of 2016 would lay the work for that future. Gideon had an idea of the path that would arrive towards 2046.

 

The team gathered on the ship, the mood agitated as no one spoke. Mr. Snart kicking the floor as he sat besides Mr. Palmer, followed by the others. Gideon didn’t hesitate to speak as soon as Mr. Hunter entered.

 

“Course redirected to Iron Heights, 2016, 8 o’clock.”

 

“Gideon what the hell?” Firestorm called as they phased out of their form. The others looked around, the sound rising with their confusing as they rushed towards seating themselves.

 

“What are you doing Gideon?” Mr. Hunter said as he was settled in.

 

“The main timeline has been altered, it needs to be fixed. Ms. Lance has died tonight and she cannot yet.”

 

“Ms. Lance?!” Kendra yelled as she sat besides Sara.

 

“Laurel?” Sara cried out as she struggled to get out of her seat. “What happened Gideon?”

 

“It appears she died tonight at Star Hospital after a fatal stabbing in Iron Heights.”

 

“The prison?” Ray questioned as Kendra looked towards a distraught Sara. Kendra thought of Sara as one of the most badass people on the ship, but right now, with her face aghast and tears welling, she looked vulnerable. It wasn’t something Kendra ever associated with her; weary, yes, with the weight of her past wearing on her soul like an anvil that was slowly being lifted every day. Vulnerable wasn’t something she ever thought to see on her; it was the same expression of loss and adriftness she wore for weeks before she left her and Ray for Nanda Parbat. It wasn't something she expected to see on her so soon. She leaned over to hold onto her hand, Sara clutching it as she put her head in the palm of her free hand.

 

“Damien Darhk, a mystical user, killed her tonight as the Black Canary.”

 

“Why is she so important?” Martin asked, genuinely confused as Sara snapped.

 

“Because she’s my sister!’

 

“The other Ms. Lance changes the world in many ways. She forms the Justice League and as Star City’s district attorney, helps the crime rate go down twenty percent.

 

“The Justice what now?” Leonard drawls. Kendra shoots him a look as Rip looks towards Gideon and nods. It’s amazing, Gideon thinks, how the team found a rhythm and banded together, despite Mr. Hunter’s insistence of thinking of worst case scenarios with this specific group.

 

“Justice League, all of earth’s heroes located at the watch tower oversee the protection of earth. If Ms. Lance dies tonight, the Justice League doesn’t form.”

 

The team goes silent as they go full speed to the current timeline. Sara doesn’t move, her head held in her hands as they make their way towards the current timeline. Sara didn’t care for much in the world, especially since her’s was upended just recently. Dying and getting resurrected six months later tended to fuck you over in ways that just couldn’t be explained without personal experience. She loved Laurel, through it all, even when they were obnoxious to each other kids. There wasn’t anything besides pain in her soul, pain over how she could just lose the one person who pushed her to live again. How the universe could be this cruel to her, when she’d just returned, when Laurel was the Laurel before anything with the boat happened, she didn't understand. When the Waverider was stable enough that the crew could walk about freely, she stood to go to her quarters. She needed to be alone for a bit.

Kendra looked up at her with sadness, wanting to follow her. Leonard shook his head, just enough so that Kendra could see it; he couldn’t begin to understand Sara’s pain but he knew enough of the other Lance girl through the brief things he’d learned of her from Sara. He knew that love for a sibling ran deeper and nothing would wound someone like Sara deeper than anything happening to her.

 

++++

 

**6 p.m, Star City, District Attorney’s Office**

 

Laurel finalized the day early, worry spiking her heartbeat. It didn’t help that anytime a shadow fell, she’d jump.  Darhk’s court date hung over head like a dark cloud. Shoving folders into her briefcase, she looked around briefly. A reflex, but one needed to be cautious when working the justice system and one especially needed to be on the lookout with Ruvé and Damien. Creepy couple they were. Tension rolled through her as she remembered the other thing over her head; she had to tell Thea and the others about stopping her moonlight vigilante work as the Black Canary.

 

It wasn’t that she wanted to give it up willingly, but rather, with the offer of the district attorney on the table, she couldn’t be the Canary and the DA. It was too much to even think of having together. Star needed a DA that could convict the criminals and Star needed the Canary but could she do both? Sara created hope in a bleak place and she continued the legacy. She dreamt of nights running along rooftops, the feeling of flying for a split second as she ziplined down by Oliver and Thea’s arrows. It wasn’t that it was too much to balance; it was that the call of the black canary was too seductive to ever give up fully and she feared Star or her father would pay for it.

 

She mulled these thoughts over as she heard the chirp of her alarm, and the smooth click of the doors unlocking; tonight would have to be her last night as the Black Canary. All she needed was to get Darhk into the courtroom and take it from there. The problem would be how the team would take it.

 

++++

**The Waverider, somewhere in time**

**  
** Mr. Hunter was in his quarters, thinking of the news. He knew as much as Gideon compiled of the info of all blood ties and such but the other Lance sister is someone he remembered seeing in the myths that were passed around. It was an old memory by this point but he knows that something called the Justice League existed, creating and standing for hope in a world that was so different from his own.

 

“Gideon, what can you tell me about what exactly happened to Ms. Lance’s sister?”  


“It’s the prison break of a Mr. Damien Darhk, Ms. Lance is one of the many casualties. The others are of inmates.”

 

“And when does this happen?”  


“Sometime before 9 p.m Mr. Hunter.”

 

“Get us as close as you can before any death happens.”

 

“I’m already on it.”

 

++++

 

Sara screams in her quarters, alone and gives the wall a good beating with her stick. There’s nothing but rage and sadness; sadness over her sister’s death and rage that she wasn’t there, that she couldn’t have been there to save her.

 

It takes some time, and her palms sore from the continuous beating she and her pole gave to the room. Gideon stays eerily silent, usually offering something at this point. She thinks it’s because Gideon understands, wondering if Gideon ever had to do the same for Rip.

 

“Gideon, give me everything you have on the future where Laurel Lance lives.”

 

“Certainly Ms. Lance,” Gideon chirps back.

 

A series of images run through: a type of spire in space followed by a legion of people gathered inside the spire, Laurel in the center along with what looked like a man dressed in a bat suit, a tall regal woman besides her, and a man in bright blue and red; another one of a group of women in their uniform on her old clock tower base (she smiles at this, wondering what had happened to it following her departure), news clippings of District Attorney Laurel Lance chasing off criminals, prosecuting Damien Darhk. Lastly, she sees a few newspaper clippings of articles on the Black Canary, the bylines were a bit rough to read but she swore there was a part that read ‘Star City Rises with the Black Canary.’

 

“And what is the future where Laurel doesn't live?” she says, voice a bit raw as she wiped away tears.

 

“The events you witnessed in the Star City of 2046. More or less is close to what will happen.”

 

“Gideon, can we change the timeline?”

 

“In this case, failure to _not_ change causes it to head towards a bleaker future, one where Star is weakened enough that Slade Wilson’s children can take control.”

 

She inhaled, thinking it was as good as any as confirmation that this was something that they had to interfere. She refused to believe that Laurel could die, not when they’d suffered so much. It just wasn’t an option.

 

++++

 

Oliver surprisingly takes this plan well, but a part of her realizes it’s because he prioritizes her safety. It’s sweet and very Oliver-like to get the people he wants out of harm’s way. But this one is her decision and her’s alone.

 

“This city has enough heroes with masks on. With Ruvé Darhk as mayor, this city needs a hero without a mask. It needs Laurel Lance,” Oliver tells her as she tells him her plan. She’s touched and realizes that Oliver alone cannot bear this burden. Not even with Thea and John, despite the fact that when John walked in just now, Oliver looks a bit miserable.

 

They don’t settle out whatever issues; John just notifies them that Darhk had gotten the better of the guards during their rec hour. He looks towards Laurel and Thea, questioning if they’re ready.

 

“Oliver, I can’t prosecute him without getting him into custody first. One last time?” Diggle and Thea turned to her, Thea opening her mouth about to ask.

 

“I’ll explain later. We have a prison break to stop.”

 

They call Quentin moments after, her riding the bike with Thea behind her as Thea makes the call. They tell him that they need an in and she yells over the roar of her engine for him to be safe.

 

“You be safe kid,” he replies as the call ends and they make a sharp turn towards Iron Heights.

 

“Dang speed racer,” Thea laughs into her ear as her grip around her waist tightens. They park the bikes and the van a few blocks away and make their way towards the scene on foot as silently as possible. The four of them stood just before the scene, sirens and helicopters whirling in the air..

 

“Okay -,” Thea began, “looks like Lance just gave us an opening by laying into Lieutenant Pike. Annnnnd he just knocked him out.”

 

“There’s our opening,” Oliver added.

 

“Let’s move,” John ordered as they bolted past the crowd and towards the opening of the jail. Thea and her spread to one part of the prison while John and Oliver went to the other sections to find Damien.

 

“I remember this guy,” Thea called to her as they skidded to a halt as Darhk’s goons came up to them.

 

“Those lips,” Laurel gagged, just as Thea scrunched her face and added. “Gross.” She and Thea dispatched of them quickly, her cry incapacitating part of them, just as Thea nocked her arrows and let them fly. They ran from the hall towards another part, when Malcolm’s voice rang through.

 

“It’s seems like you’re ready for a rematch.”

 

“You again,” she snarled, just as Thea readied her arrow once more.

 

“Go get the others,” she called back to Thea. “I’ve got this.”

 

“No! Let me take him,” Thea shot back, letting her arrows fly. “Go!”

 

“Let’s see how well I taught you,” Malcolm sneered as Laurel ran down the hall to the rec room.

 

++++

 

Outside of the prison, the Waverider landed. Gideon switched to camouflage mode as the others heard as much of the chaos as they could gather. The rest of them had been raring to go, waiting by the door to open as soon as Gideon landed. Sara was the first one out, her pole ready and strapped to her back as she jumped out and ran for the prison. Ray and Kendra leapt out of the Waverider as soon as it opened; the Atom suit shrinking just as Kendra spread her wings. It was the least conspicuous thing to do but Sara’s sister was all of their priority at the moment.

“Sara?” She heard Quentin call as she darted past the extensive detail, ducking as much as she could to prevent other officers from seeing them. Kendra’s wings cleared a path for the rest of them as well as shocking the cops on the scene. And right behind her, Rip, Firestorm, Leonard and Mick followed. Their weapons were displayed as they entered the prison and ready to aim.

 

Sara called back as she ran ahead. “Search for Laurel! Take different paths, find her quickly!” Mick and Leonard caught up to her, just as she skidded towards a halt to find Thea getting held up to the wall by a wickedly long knife held by Malcolm.

 

“Leave the lady alone,” Leonard drawled as he aimed his ice gun towards Merlyn’s head. Malcolm looked at the group in confusion, his grip on Thea loosening enough for Thea to raise her arm with the bow and get him in the side of his head. She pushed him off just as Leonard aimed the cold gun at his legs and trapped him to the floor.

 

“Who the hell are they?” Malcolm snarled at Sara as she ducked by him to reach Thea.

 

“Where is she?” She asked as Thea coughed out. “Rec room, down the hall, make a left.” She nodded, sprinted down the directions. Firestorm and Rip coming up behind her slightly soothed her as she called out, “Laurel!”

 

They came to see Oliver, John and Laurel fighting off Darhk’s goons as Laurel turns quickly to see them. Thea entered shortly after them, kicking an attacker off of Oliver.

 

“Sara?” Laurel asks and Sara almost sobs in relief.

 

“Laurel watch out,” she cried as a punch caught her sister in the gut, forcing her attention back onto the man. Laurel swung her billy club across the face of her attacker, and kicks him down. She feels pride shoot through her, before she finds her attention towards to the ugliest man at the center: her sister’s would be murderer. He had parts of a statue behind him and Kendra flies right to her, the two of them noticing a man break from the group fighting Laurel and the others to walk towards Darhk. Kendra watched as the man seemed to be ready to get something out of his pocket.

 

“Get him,” Sara yells as Kendra’s readies her mace.

 

“Andy!” John cried out as her mace connected with his torso, knocking him through the wall and flying towards him to get whatever he had in his pockets. Damien raised his hand, catching Laurel, Thea, Oliver and Diggle in a telekinetic vice grip.

 

“If it isn’t the other Lance sister. Seems like death doesn’t stop you does it. Who the hell are the rest of you people?” He looked disdainfully at them.

 

Oliver made eye contact with her as he gestured towards the thing besides Damien. Firestorm and Mick caught the gesture, their hands of flames and Mick’s flamethrower aiming straight at Darhk and the pot. Damien flew to the side just as Ray’s atom suit resized and he caught Damien in an uppercut as he fell. Shards of ceramic exploded across the room, Laurel and the others falling unceremoniously down.

 

“No,” Damien yelled at them as Rip aimed his gun at him.

 

“That’s enough out of you,” he called to them just as Oliver walked to Sara.

“Sara, what are you guys even doing here?”

  
“My sister, Ollie,” she told him as she ran towards Laurel, who was still getting up off the ground.

 

“Sara oh my god what are you doing here?” She coughed as she winced, rubbing at her throat absentmindedly.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah I’m fine, it’s just what did you even come here for?”

 

“I uh, I had to make sure if you were safe and we have Gideon keep tabs on everything and we heard that something was happening now that sounded like you could’ve used our help.”

 

“Thank god,” she smiled at her as she helped Thea get up.

  
“Uh guys, this is great and all but we still have the rest of the prison break to stop.

 

“On it,” Mick grunted as Firestorm followed.

 

“Fire usually keeps people back,” they added.

 

“Man, I’m so sorry,” Sara overhears Diggle as he goes to Oliver. “I didn’t know - I didn’t guess Andy would do this.”

 

“It’s fine,” Oliver says as he puts a hand on his shoulder, “it’s family. We don’t expect the worse of them.”

 

“Come on,” Laurel calls to her as she and Thea get out of the rec room, “we gotta put the rest of these guys away.”

 

“In a sec,” she calls as she goes to Rip, who fastens a pair of handcuffs (where did he get them Sara thinks) onto Damien as he stands him up.

 

“Can I do something real quick?” She asks Rip as he looks towards her, an unstated ‘don’t do anything insane’ in his look. She barely meets Damien at eye level, but he looks at her with such contempt and curiosity she can’t help but want to spit on his face. Instead, she settles for striking him with her pole, knocking him down.

 

“That was for even thinking of touching my sister, and that’s about as worse as it’s gonna be because you’re going to rot in maximum security with no powers and be remembered as nothing more than a terrorist,” she all but growls at him. Damien simply blinks, a stunned look in his eyes as she leaves.

 

“I should have let her do far worse to you but you’re lucky the others didn’t get you,” Rip picks him up again and pushes him towards Oliver Queen. “One prisoner Damien Darhk; oh and make sure that Ms. Lance tries him to the fullest extent possible of attempted murder.”

 

Unsurprisingly, Firestorm and Mick are able to round up most of the prisoners into their cells. Fire does worry people, but not as much as a man on fire does. Ray, Rip and Leonard head to the offices where the cells can be closed and shut them as soon as they round up the last ones and throw Damien in the furthest cell from the others. They head out, the speakers roaring in the spring night asking if any prisoners were coming out.

 

“No,” Oliver yells out. “All prisoners are placed inside. It’s safe.”

The police cheer as they make their way out, forgetting for a moment that they’re vigilantes and they’re not supposed to condone them. For tonight, they’ll make an exception. The rest of the team forms a type of barrier around Laurel and the others, and Sara thinks she hears Thea’s voice in awe as she asks Firestorm about their powers. Snart and Kendra are besides her and Laurel, and she takes it as a cue to pull towards the back. Rip’s steps are slower, more behind than the others, constantly checking back. Rip Hunter is many things; uptight, kind of incredibly dickish, but he cares more than he shows towards any of them.

 

“Hey,” she clears her throat, the raspiness and the memory of the tears she shed in her quarters getting out before she continues. Blessedly, Rip says nothing as he waits. “Do you think I can stay with her, for just a bit?”

 

“We do have a mission,” Rip pointedly reminds her as she nods. He’s also an annoying hard-ass, she adds to her list, but he sighs. Part of it in concession and part of it she thinks is relief. She doesn’t think he takes the loss of life any less personally than if it were his own family, and that she thinks, is what pushes Rip to continue on their journey. “You can stay. Just for today. We’ll have to move soon.”

 

“It won’t take long, I promise,” she says as she makes her way towards Laurel. Kendra still hasn’t put away her wings, wondering if she intends it as a type of shield for her sister. Leonard just gives her a nod as she pushes between the others and her.

 

“Hey sis,” Laurel says as she slings an arm around her and pulls her close, “I’ve missed you. How’s it been?”

 

“Oh you know, saving the world, and the future. All that.” Laurel gives her a bright smile, the brightest she’s ever seen.  

The police that formed around Iron Heights seemed dead in their tracks, unsure of the big crowd moving out. Sara’s pretty certain Kendra’s wings and Firestorm’s … _presence_ scared them off so much that they let them pass on by. Quentin had been moved towards a police car, a consequence Laurel informs her of clocking the captain to cause a distraction for them to sneak on by. She waves at him as he looks between the two of them, joy and confusion warring on his face.

 

“Hold on a second,” Laurel says as she detaches herself from Sara and calls for Thea, Diggle and Oliver to join her off to the side. “Team Arrow shit,” she shrugs to her briefly and goes to them.

 

“Your sister’s a good person,” Kendra nudges her with the tip of her wings, “I got to meet her once. A while back when I first learned of who I was.”

 

“She’s a good person,” Sara smiles back, watching their group. She can barely hear what they’re saying but she sees Oliver go still before nodding.

 

++++

 

“I told Oliver this,” she tells Thea and John, a bit shocked following Sara and her team’s unannounced arrival. “That I was gonna quit being the Black Canary because I didn’t really want this. Everything with Sara,” she looks back towards her sister, “and all pushed it so this happened. But tonight, it reminded me of _why_ I did this. How every time I go out with you guys, that I love this and that the Black Canary isn’t something that I can just drop. I’ll be the canary as long as I can, and hopefully with you guys. I love you guys so, so much.”

 

“You better,” Thea says as she surges forward and hugs her, “there’s no Team Arrow if you’re not with us.”

 

Oliver nods as John hugs her after Thea.

 

“We’ll respect any choice you make,” he tells her. After John hugs her, he does as well. “Thank you,” he whispers into her ear and squeezes her arm as he lets go.

 

“If you’ll excuse me, Sara’s here and I wanna borrow her for as long as I can. I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” She calls as she breaks off to go back to Sara.

 

++++

 

“Does heroism just run in your family,” Leonard says to her as the elder Lance comes towards them. There’s a part of him, a very small part, that wishes Lisa knew of these two, how much she’d like to push her limits with Laurel and how much she’d love Sara.

 

“Kinda hard not to when your Grandpa and your dad are in law enforcement. Don’t let the Canary moniker fool you. I was the troublemaker and Laurel was the goody two shoes.”

 

“Of course you’d be the troublemaker,” Leonard snickers right as Sara punches him in the arm.

 

“Ready?” She asks Laurel as she approaches them.

 

“I haven’t even gotten to meet your team Sara,” Laurel mock chides her as she looks at Kendra. “I know you. You’re the hawk girl, Kendra right? We met,” she smiles at Kendra as she hugs her.

 

“That’s Firestorm, also known as Jax and Dr. Martin Stein,” Sara points out.

 

“Hi,” they say.

 

“You remember Ray,” she points to him as they smile to each other.

 

“This is Snart, and that’s Mick,” she point to Rory who stuck close to the fringe as Leonard just gives her a curt nod and a once over.

 

“That’s Rip Hunter,” she points to Rip, who’s right beside her. He looks at Laurel a little bit different as he shakes her hand and then mentions he’s going to Gideon. “That’s our ship,” she tells Laurel who looks at her strangely. “It’s not that complicated.” He nods to himself as he walks away.

 

Laurel widens her eyes comically and Sara smiles again.

 

“Hey are you hungry? I kind of really want dumplings,” she turns to Sara. “Wait. Do you have to leave soon?”

 

“Rip gave me a day to spend with you,” she says as she begins to walk towards her.

 

“Awwwww,” Laurel grins at her, “did you miss me? Because I missed you like crazy.”

 

“The most,” Sara grins as she wraps her arms around her.

 

++++

 

The fun part, Sara realizes that Laurel does after she comes home, is that she pays in cash while dressed in the Canary get up. She doesn’t really get much recognition besides a look at her duster, but the cashier kinda just ignores that and collects their cash. They went back on Laurel's motorcycle (and when did her sister become such a badass, she thinks as she holds on to her) and arrived at her apartment.

 

“So, let me get this straight, you got to go the seventies, and you did a mission while you were high?” Laurel drops her dumpling back onto her plate.

 

“I completed it _while_ I was high,” she corrects her.

 

“I swear to god Sara.” She chastises her but there’s no heat behind it; a ghost of a smile is there and Sara smiles back at her older sister as she reaches for more dumplings.

 

“Dude, I haven’t even told you about the time I got to be a fake nurse. I have to ask, what were you talking about with Oliver and the others?”

 

“Oh it was some work thing,” she gestures to the leather jacket, “I got it altered, by the way. You’re short,” she smirks at Sara, who rolls her eyes at her. “You should definitely tell me the other stuff you got to do.”

 

“It’s been,” she exhales, thinking of Laurel’s words to her before she met Rip on the rooftop, her words echoing through her constantly ‘be a hero in the light,’ “something. You wouldn’t even believe parts.”

 

“Tell me as much as you can,” she says as she adds more dumplings to her plate and pushes the box towards her end.

 

“Okay so it starts off with us getting stranded in the fifties,” she begins and watches as Laurel watches her, enraptured as she puts the dumpling into her mouth and chews. She’s glad that of all the people in the world, that Laurel is her sister, and that Laurel is important. It’s like she thought of when she was a kid, that Laurel was going to do something incredible and that she got a glimpse of what it was. “And how it was like a horror movie set in the fifties, it was insane.”

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place immediately after legends of tomorrow ep 'progeny' but right before 'magnificent eight' happens, in case you're wondering where this is happening.
> 
> dinah laurel lance is an integral part to the justice league, i just fucked around with some details here since cw dc verse is a goddamn clusterfuck. i find it hard to believe that killing off the black canary doesn't fuck with the timeline in some way. 
> 
> title's a riff off the doctor who track 'the life and death of amy pond' (which among the dressmaker end credits music and dearly beloved, is a very excellent soundtrack to this fic.)
> 
> fuck arrow man.


End file.
